Microcontrollers, for example, for embedded systems have, inter alia, a processor unit and a memory unit, such as ROM, RAM, flash, and/or EEPROM, having different memory areas. The processor unit can include one or multiple processor core(s), in each of which different processes (tasks, programs, computing instructions, etc.) can be executed. The executed processes can access the different memory areas.
An access protection or memory protection is of great significance for the operation of microcontrollers. With the aid of such an access or memory protection, an unauthorized access to the memory areas is to be prevented from taking place. Such a memory protection can be implemented, for example, by a special hardware component, the so-called memory protection unit (MPU).